Camera phones having a camera function and digital cameras have been widely available in recent years, and cameras installed in such mobile apparatuses have a lens driving apparatus for driving lenses to move in the optical axis direction. One such lens driving apparatus has been proposed that has a movable body holding lenses, a fixed body for supporting the movable body via two flat springs to move in the optical axis direction, the two flat springs being positioned at two places distanced in the optical axis direction, and a magnetic drive mechanism for driving the movable body in the optical axis direction. Another configuration has also been proposed in which two coil end portions pulled out from the coils are respectively connected to the two flat springs so that current is supplied to the coils via the two flat springs (see Patent References 1 and 2).    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Tokkai) NO. 2005-128392    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Tokkai) NO. 2006-201525
However, in the lens driving apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned patent references, it is necessary to supply electricity to the two flat springs that are distanced from each other in the optical axis direction; therefore, the apparatus is configured such that terminals are positioned at two places which are distanced from each other in the optical axis direction or one of the terminals is pulled around to the vicinity of the other terminal. In the former case, the wiring pattern becomes more complicated on the substrate for current supply to the terminals; in the latter case, in a downsized lens driving apparatus, enough space cannot be obtained for pulling the terminals around.
Considering the above problems, an objective of the present invention is to provide a lens driving apparatus in which current can be easily supplied to the coils provided to the movable body, and to provide its manufacturing method.